TTWDAJ 2: A Thorough Debriefing
by Eliza2000
Summary: WARNING! !SLASH! Second in the 'The Trouble With Dating A Jedi' series, about the downside to dating a Forcesensitive. Luke gets bored during a briefing.


TTWDAJ:2

**A Thorough Debriefing**

by **Eliza2000**

----------------------

**Rated:** NC-17. Or something quite high. (Flashbacks, etc.)  
**Pairing:** Han/Luke  
**Warnings:** M/M, gay, yaoi, guys together.  
**Spoilers:** Only for the films. If you haven't seen them then…uh…what are you doing here?  
**Notes:** Second in the "The Trouble With Dating A Jedi" series (about how there's another side to having a boyfriend who's strong in the force).  
**Feedback: **What, you want the boys to do this for nothing?  
**Disclaimer:** These boys aren't mine, they're GL's. I just like to watch while they play nice.  
**Summary:** Han's boredom gets squelched.

----------------------

Han was not quite bored to tears. This was _another _damned briefing on _another_ uneventful mission. Strange. There was a time when he'd've given anything not to get shot at or attacked or…

Now he was just so…so _bored_…

He thumped his elbow onto the tabletop and pinched the bridge of his nose as he closed his eyes. Madine's voice droned in his skull like a drill, only it was much less interesting, and far more repetitive.

Why did he come to these damned things?

He opened his eyes and found himself staring at the person on the opposite side of the table. Blond Hair, blue eyes, smile that could light all of Coruscant and a body to die for, all dressed in black and all his.

_Oh yeah, _that's_ why._

But Luke was politely watching Madine. Han sighed quietly and closed his eyes again. Briefings. Luke would pay for this injustice later.

But the slight smile he had seen on Luke's face told Han that the young Jedi was looking forward to it just as much as he was. Well, it was only fair he get a reward for coming to these waste of time mini lectures.

Han tried to concentrate on the work that needed doing on the Falcon's hyperdrive lest he fall asleep trying to untangle Madine's mumbling. After the hyperdrive, the food processor could do with some tinkering. And then the auto valet in the 'fresher wanted a once over. And he could see to the lamp in his cabin, while he was at it.

And then it happened. Two thoughts must have fused. Because, suddenly, there in Han's mind's eye, in his cabin, completely naked with that irresistible grin on his face, was his Luke, flat on his back on the bed and waiting patiently.

Han's eyes opened abruptly. The room seemed to have grown warmer.

Han looked across the table at Luke, who seemed oblivious. Then he cast a few glances around the room to see if anyone else had noticed.

No, thank the Gods.

He looked back to Luke…and saw the blond's head bobbing in his lap, the way it had been doing this morning when he had been woken up. And the image was so intense, so real.

It almost _felt_ real.

Han shook his head. That was just plain stupid. He was just daydreaming. That was all. And if he let his imagination run away with him he'd never-

Han…Han, please…oh, Force, Han…that's so good… 

Han swallowed hard. Hearing things? Not him, surely. And Luke was still impassively watching Madine.

Oh, Han…Han…Here…Let me… 

And then he was in his cabin, last night, Luke's hands everywhere at once, the blond smiling his contentment as he shoved Han's jacket from his shoulders and slid his hands up Han's shirt. He stepped a little closer and bit at Han's collarbone – which was all he could reach when Han let his head rock back – then thrust his hips forward with a soft moan.

Han was gasping, falling, coming to rest on soft quilts with Luke above him, tearing at his shirt, his trousers, warm hands caressing him, stroking him, a hot mouth over his own before sliding down over his body straight to his –

"General Solo?"

Han's eyes opened and he swallowed hard when he noticed that everyone was watching him. He cleared his throat.

"Yes?"

"I asked you if you were alright. You seem a little…"

Madine seemed to be lost for words. Han knew what he was doing; Madine hated Han's guts and this was no inquiry about his well-being. This was an attempt to humiliate him.

"Yeah, I'm feeling a little feverish," Han said off-handedly. "Think I might be coming down with something. One of those nasty little bugs. Y'know?"

"Perhaps you'd like to leave us? Go home and rest maybe?" Madine smirked.

"No, no," Han said lightly. "I'll stay here. Wouldn't want to miss anything."

And then he deliberately coughed, loudly, without using his hands.

Several of the people around Han moved a couple of inches further away than they had been.

Han sniffed and cleared his throat again.

" 'Scuse me," he muttered disinterestedly.

Madine pulled a face and went back to his presentation.

And Han didn't even have time to close his eyes. There was Luke, underneath him, wrapped around him, writhing, twisting, groaning, his fingers digging into Han's shoulders.

And Han _could_ feel it! There was pressure against his shoulderblades, legs around his own, a mouth at his neck.

Han… 

And as suddenly as it had appeared, it vanished.

Han felt dizzy. And warm. And aroused.

Damn. Now was not the time!

Can you feel me…? 

Oh, Sith.

Do you feel it…? 

And then he could. Luke's hand around him, stroking him hard, Luke's tongue on him, warmth on heat.

Han grabbed the edge of the table before he realised.

"General Solo?"

But this time it didn't stop.

"I think…" Han managed to choke out past clenched teeth. "It's my back…"

More stroking, harder now, a little faster.

Oh, Sith, Sith.

"Do you-?"

An invisible hand pleasuring him in public where no-one else could see.

"I'm fine," Han answered. "Sorry."

Oh, but he wasn't fine. He was in one hell of a lot of trouble.

Warm pleasure oozed down his spine, spread into his blood, collected somewhere below his belt. He could feel his pulse there now.

Oh, Sith, Sith, Sith!

Harder still, but still too slow to be effective. Some vague part of Han's mind noted that this might be a good form of torture.

_Come on, Han. That's it._

He could feel breath across his ear now. Han let his head rock forward and he closed his eyes again, trying to block out the sensations and block his face from view.

He resisted the urge to thrust into the invisible fingers and tried to keep his breathing steady.

He felt what he could have sworn to be a wet thumb circle the crown, and it took everything he had not to groan and come right there.

Madine would finish up soon. Then he'd be okay. As long as he didn't finish first.

"And I think we should almost be done for today," Madine was saying, but somehow he was suddenly a million miles away. "I just want to remind you that…"

Han opened his eyes in a desperate attempt to stop it and found that Luke was staring at him, his face showing concern but his eyes showing all the knowledge in the galaxy.

Han shook his head minutely.

_Please, please stop, _he thought.

The corner of Luke's mouth twitched up.

Stop what? 

Han would have throttled him except he had no strength to move, and a hard-on he didn't want to draw attention to even if he had.

Sweet fire swept across his nerves and he knew that in less than five seconds he would be lost.

And then there was nothing.

No warmth, no voice, no invisible hands, no glorious pleasure.

Just arousal that was so intense it was painful.

Everyone was standing and leaving. Luke was saying something to Madine about waiting for a while until Han's back was okay.

And then they were in the room alone together.

Han groaned his frustration and his need and his….whatever the hell else!

"Luke," he growled.

Luke sashayed over with a wicked grin on his face.

"But you said to stop," he said innocently.

Han shook his head.

"If you don't help me _right now_-"

"Come on, Han," Luke said slowly. "Briefings are boring for me, too."

Han just shook his head again.

"Kid, you better-"

Luke kissed him, and Han tried to move against him, but Luke was holding him down – with the Force.

"Damn it all, Luke-"

"Shh," Luke said gently and finally, finally knelt down in front of Han, opened his trousers and slid his hand inside. "Let's see if I can help with this, huh?"


End file.
